Shattered
by EvilQueen79
Summary: It's one of those unseasonably warm, sunny Maine fall days and Emma has quite the evening planned for her girlfriend. Swan Queen. Warning: Major Character Death.


A/N: Angst muse showed up. Warning: Major Character Death.

It's one of those unseasonably warm, sunny Maine fall days. Emma is humming lightly to herself as she walks down Main Street, tilting her head up towards the sun. Her mind keeps wandering to her love and the evening she has planned for them. It still seems like a dream that they got to this point.

 _The darkness was gone and all of Storybrooke was at Granny's for the celebration. Because that's what they did. Once the bad guys were defeated, Granny poured the beer. Sometimes Regina brought her famous lasagna. Everyone always had a good time. This time, Emma finally had that shot with Regina that she promised so long ago._

" _Thank you for the drink, Emma. Consider that debt paid."_

" _Hardly, Regina. I know we got a little side-tracked, but I did promise you your happy ending."_

" _You know, I think I'm good. I'm here with Henry, and my…friends," she beamed at Emma. "We're home, you are safe. I think I am going to concentrate on that for a while and just enjoy it. And maybe find a hobby. Like knitting." They both chuckled at the thought._

" _Ok, well, goodnight, Regina." She offered up an awkward wave, the endearing smile never leaving her face._

" _Goodnight, Emma."_

 _Regina pushed through the front door of Granny's and walked up the path to head home. She got just past the front gate when someone gently grabbed her by the wrist. It didn't surprise her to see Emma standing behind her when she spun back around. This wasn't the first time Emma chased after her when she left the party early, looking hesitant and hopeful. This time, however, there her eyes shone with a spark of something more._

" _Hey, um, maybe, I should walk you. You know, since you've had a couple drinks."_

" _Miss Swan, I am perfectly capable of walking home alone after two drinks," there was no bite to her response, only a playfulness that anyone, aside from Emma, rarely saw. "But if you insist, you are welcome to join me."_

 _Emma slipped her hand into Regina's like it was the most natural thing in the world and fell into step next to her. They walked in silence. It wasn't only comfortable, it was welcome. There was no imminent threat to strategize about. No monsters to defeat, no curses to break. They were soaking in the peacefulness._

 _When they arrived at the Mayor's house, Emma turned to her and took both of her hands in her own. "I know you are happy now and that your happiness doesn't rely on anyone else, but I was hoping I could take you out tomorrow night. On a date. We can have our own celebration for, once again, being the heroes."_

" _You saved yourself this time, Emma. Isn't that a little self-congratulatory?"_

" _Yeah, ok, maybe," she rubbed the back on her neck nervously. "But we've been saving the town and each other for years."_

" _Mmmm," she hummed in agreement. "I think I still owe you one."_

" _I don't want to keep score, Regina. What do you say? I think we've been tap dancing around this," motioning between the two of them, "for long enough." Her stomach twisting, turning in anticipation._

" _Ok, Emma. Yes."_

" _Ok, well, I will see you tomorrow then. Good night, again, Regina."_

" _Goodnight, Emma."_

 _Emma leaned forward, her eyes darting from moon-kissed eyes to lush, red lips. Regina squeezed her hands a little tighter, pulling gently, and tilted her head. Their lips met softly, comfortably. Neither one pushed to deepen the kiss, but neither rushed to pull away either. Finally, Emma leaned back, just enough to rest her forehead against Regina's for a moment._

" _Tomorrow."_

" _Tomorrow."_

She's so lost in the memory of their first kiss, she didn't even see their son as she ran right into him. "Whoa, sorry, kid. What's going on?"

Henry stumbles back a step and eyes her wearily, "Hey, Ma. Um, what are you doing?"

"C'mon kid. You know today is a big day for us. I'm doing some last minute running around for the big night I have planned. Oh and hey, look…" She pulls the ring out of her pocket, having ditched the box ages ago. It goes everywhere with her, just in case.

Henry's eyes shimmer with tears, "Oh, Ma…"

"I know, kid. I know. Don't get all sappy on me. Just wish me luck, k? I have to get going," she starts walking away backwards, calling as she is leaving, "Tell your grams and gramps thanks again letting you hang out over there tonight. I promise I will call later." And with that she turns away, heading for her next stop, leaving Henry on the sidewalk staring after her.

Going over the checklist in her head, she grabs her phone to check the time. A little over two hours until Regina would be due home from work. Perfect. Not being able to shake the amorous buzz in her body, she decides a quick call to her girlfriend, hopefully soon to be fiancé, is in order.

"Hi, you've reached Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke. If this is an emergency please call the sheriff's station. If this is Henry, the answer is probably yes, but try calling your Ma. If this is Emma, the answer is probably no. Otherwise, please leave a message."

The light catches the diamond, refracting light in a million directions, as she examines it while leaving her voicemail.

"Hey, babe, it's me. Just thinking about you, hoping you are having a good day. Looking forward to tonight. Call me if you get a chance. I love you." She ends the call, puts the ring safely back in her pocket, and heads towards Game of Thorns.

" _I want to thank you for a lovely evening, Emma."_

 _They were lying on a blanket in the park, sipping wine underneath the stars. The crisp autumn air kept them close together._

" _Is this your subtle way of telling me you are ready to go home?" Emma turned on her side to face the brunette, propping her head up on one hand, swirling her wine glass with the other._

" _On the contrary, I find that I'm enjoying myself so much, I'm dreading it coming to an end," she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her date's ear._

 _Emma knew that as a queen, Regina was used to the royal treatment from her subjects. However, her past relationships had been far from romantic. When she planned their date night, she went out on a limb and kept things simple. Dinner, a walk by the docks, and then a blanket spread out in the park with some wine. Tonight wasn't about impressing Regina with a fancy restaurant or an expensive evening. The spark was already there, they just needed time to be together that wasn't spent on other people's problems. Emma even brought flowers, which she knew was risky with the queen. Regina had once referred to giving flowers on a date as "pedestrian" when discussing Charming and Snow. But Emma picked up the tinge of sadness in her voice when she said it. Maybe no one had ever done it for her before. The glint in Regina's eyes when Emma handed over the bouquet told her that not only were they not 'pedestrian' but very much appreciated._

 _Placing her wine glass aside, Emma circled her arm around Regina's waist, pulling her closer. They kissed under the moonlight, fingers twisting, turning through each other's hair, dancing over each other's bodies. Finally, finally. Peace. Quiet. Together._

One hand in her jacket pocket, flipping the ring over and over, she waltzes into Game of Thorns.

"Belle, my dear!" she calls out.

"Hey, Emma…" Belle seems surprised to see the blonde.

"A dozen of your deepest red roses, please."

Belle just smiles and nods, quickly getting to work.

"It's been a while since I brought her flowers, you know. Roses are cliché, but tonight is a special occasion and she deserves only the best."

Belle arranged a lovely bouquet of giant, blood red roses and handed them to Emma, waving her off when she tries to pay. "Yes, of course she does, Emma."

XXXX

Sliding her key into the lock, Emma mentally clicks off each task she still needs to do before Regina is due home. Home. Emma hangs her coat in the front closet, running her hand along one of Regina's thicker coats that the weather didn't quite call for yet.

" _Why do you always throw your coat over the back of the couch? " Regina stood in front of Emma, holding the jacket in question, a lot more annoyed than the situation warranted. Emma, sprawled on the couch, watching baseball, was only sort of paying attention to her girlfriend._

" _I don't know, babe. Habit?"_

" _You could hang it in the closet, you know." Her tone was icy._

" _That seems weird. It's your place, your space." Emma looked up at the brunette and could see a fire bubbling under the surface. She turned the game off, knowing Regina was serious. It felt like she was itching for a fight. "Regina, what's wrong?"_

" _What's wrong is that you are here all the time, but one couldn't tell by looking around. You don't have clothes here or even a toothbrush. You won't even hang your jacket in the damn closet. The most you have here is beer in my fridge."_

" _So you're mad because I bring my own beer?"_

" _No, I'm mad because I want a commitment beyond a fucking six pack, Emma." With that she threw the red leather jacket at the blonde and stormed out. Emma chased after her._

" _Woah, hey, babe, slow down," she caught Regina by the waist, spun her around, and pulled her close. "You know I am committed to you. One hundred percent. What is this?"_

" _Why won't you leave anything here?"_

" _I don't know, maybe I didn't think you wanted me invading your space? We've never really talked about it. So let's talk about it." Emma placed kisses on Regina's palm, then wrist. "Are you offering to clear a drawer for me?" She smiled at her girlfriend, hoping to ease the tension._

" _No, Emma, I am not offering you a drawer," her tone was slightly, softer, but still firm. "You mean more to me than a drawer and a couple of hangers. I want you to move in."_

" _You want to U-Haul it?" Emma regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. Regina squirmed to get away from her._

" _I can't believe you are more fucking concerned with a stereotype than our actual relationship. Doesn't the time we spent as friends and co-parents before we dated matter? Doesn't our level of commitment count? And so what if we are U-hauling it and we are THAT couple-"_

" _Hey, ok, ok," she leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "Regina, I don't give a fuck about being that couple or what other people would think. I just want you to be sure you are ready for this. I love you and I am going to keep on loving you and nothing would make me happier than moving in with you."_

" _Really?" The bite was gone and Regina deflated into her girlfriend's strong arms. "I don't want to rush you. Maybe you should take some time to think about it?"_

" _No, I mean, it makes sense. It's only been about 6 months since we started dating, but you are right, our relationship goes well beyond that. I'm here most of the time anyway." She kissed her lips, once. Twice. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go hang up my coat so my girlfriend, the one that I live with, doesn't get mad at me for leaving my shit all over OUR house."_

 _Biting her lip and shaking her head, Regina gave Emma's ass a playful smack as she sauntered away._

"GINA!" She yells out, just to be sure she isn't there, with nothing but silence answering. Regina isn't known for her surprises, but it's not unheard of for her to duck out of work a little early to surprise her girlfriend.

 _Emma had exactly one hour and thirty seven minutes before Henry came home and two hours and eight minutes until Regina would be home. Perfect. Tonight was going to be an important night for her. For them. Nothing but her 'A' game would do. She needed a shower and a quick nap, not necessarily in that order. A better part of her day was spent chasing down a possible lead on a new threat to the town. Hours spent in the woods, searching for some shadow or demon someone thought they saw turned up nothing. She was halfway undressed when she walked into the bedroom, shuffling out of her pants as she headed towards the bathroom._

" _Afternoon, Sheriff."_

 _Falling back into the vanity, knocking over several of Regina's expensive perfume bottles, Emma startled. "Holy shit, Regina, you scared the….whoa." Her mouth ran dry as she took in the sight on their bed. Wearing nothing but a bra, garters, and high heels, Regina lay across the mattress, staring her girlfriend down through her sooty lashes. Emma finished stripping and sprung across the room in an instant, crawling on top of the brunette. Hands explored, mouths caressed, bodies writhed, lungs panted. They spent the next hour and two minutes twisting, turning, over and over._

" _I'm going to hop in the shower before the kid gets home." Emma kissed her love, once, twice, before slipping into the bathroom._

The phone in her hand starts ringing, but her excitement quickly fades when she sees it's not who she hoped it would be.

"Hey, dad, what's up? Henry ok?"

"Yeah, Em, Henry is fine. He's just a little concerned-."

Emma works the ring in her pocket around her fingers. She's fidgety and anxious. She doesn't need this right now.

"Dad, I'm fine. Listen, today is a big deal, ok. I'm nervous, too, but tell Hen everything will be fine, I promise."

"Emma, this isn't about -"

"Dad, I have to go. I have a lot to do. Give mom my love and tell the kid to chill out."

"Emma-"

"No, dad, goodbye." Emma quickly disconnects the call, almost throwing her phone across the room. She can practically hear Regina scolding her for the tantrum. Throwing her phone won't solve anything. Besides, she might get that long awaited phone call.

 _Upon returning to their room, Emma noticed the brunette was gone, but a note was in her place._

 _Your father called. Another sighting of this shadow thing. I'll check it out this time. Be back soon._

 _Love you, XOXO_

 _-R_

 _Emma quickly dressed and grabbed the ring out of the box. "Tonight's the night," she thought out loud, her voice shaking. Twisting the ring around her fingers a few times, she examined it carefully, turning it in the light to watch the colors dance off of it._

She set the table for two with the fine china and fancy silverware. Emma put the roses in a vase and set it in the middle of the table between two tall silver candlesticks. The ring found its way into her hand again and she flipped it over and over. "It's not nerves," she said to herself. She has no doubt that Regina will say yes. Hearing the front door open, Emma shoves the ring back into her pocket. Emma stops dead in her tracks when instead of seeing her girlfriend she sees her parents, son, and Archie, of all people, standing just inside the front door.

"Get out," she calmly warns, mouth pressed in a tight line.

"Emma, honey-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" she screams, on the verge of hysteria. "Tonight is very important to us and I do not need you guys trying to ruin it. Regina will be here soon. GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Eyes wild, she picks up a vase, and hurls it at the far wall. The resulting shatter makes everyone jump. Snow is quick to be at her side, calming her down.

"Sweetie, we need five minutes, ok. Let's just, go in the living room." Snow leads her daughter near the couch, but Emma refuses to sit.

 _Ring safely back in her pocket, she hunted for her boots and rang Regina's cell._

" _Emma. You got my note. I'm at the pier, but so far nothing."_

" _I wonder if this is some sort of prank. You think these people would get more original than shadow demon. Give me five minutes to get my shoes on and I'll poof to you."_

" _Dear, that's not really- SHIT! It's here. Shit, shit, I know what this thing is. Emma, listen to me. Do NOT come here."_

 _The panic in Regina's voice stopped Emma cold. "Fuck that, Gina, I'll be right there."_

" _EMMA NO! Do you hear me, STAY AWAY!"_

 _The smoke cleared and Emma stood barefoot on the pier next to Regina._

" _What the fuck is that thing?" A large black vulture shaped form swooped through the sky crying shrilly when Emma appeared._

" _It's a seeker, Emma. It seeks out the darkness. You have to get out of here. It must still think you're the Dark One."_

 _Emma turned to her love. "Hey, we got this," she stroked her cheek. "Together, we are a strong enough for anything."_

Emma stares straight ahead, eyes glossed over, zoning out of the bullshit Dr. Hopper is spewing at Snow and Charming. The ring back in her hand, she nervously flips it in her fingers.

" _I don't understand why it wants me. I'm not the Dark One anymore. Can't we just blast it into next week?"_

" _We can try, but Emma, I don't think-"_

" _Just blast it Regina!"_

 _They stayed close to feed off each other's power and pushed everything they had at the beast. Screams and shrieks came out of it, but it hovered closer. Closer._

Archie's voice continues to drone on, like he knows what he is talking about.

"…various emotional triggers….smells, songs, but especially dates, like anniversaries..."

" _God damn it, why isn't it working?!"_

" _I don't know, Emma, but I will be damned if it touches you." Regina's hands cupped Emma's face and she pulled her in close for a kiss, "I love you." Tears streamed down her eyes._

" _Regina, what the fuck are you doing?"_

"...after a traumatic experience...coping mechanisms…"

 _Regina pulled every ounce of Evil Queen she had left in her to the surface, tapping into darkness she didn't know she had left. Fireballs appeared in her hands. "You want the darkness? I'll show you darkness," she screamed at the shadow beast, as it swooped in closer._

Emma slumps on the couch, staring out the window, fingers dancing habitually over the ring.

 _The beast dove straight for Emma, ignoring the call of the queen._

" _NOOO!" Regina jumped in front of her love as the talons tore into her chest. It clawed and thrashed taking the last remaining darkness from her heart, disappearing after claiming its prize. The queen dropped to her knees, blood pooling all around her. Emma gathered her in her arms, pressing her shaking hand against her chest, willing, begging the blood to stop._

"…psychotic break…."

" _Regina. Regina, please don't leave me. Please, we have to get you help. Come on, baby, Come on! You have to be ok. Be ok. Be ok." Emma leaned down into the brunette sobbing, rocking her back and forth in her arms. "Jesus, Regina, what the fuck were you thinking," she choked out._

"...especially death of a loved one…"

 _The brunette's ragged breath was coming in short gasps now, "You saved me...Now I'm…" she paused to gasp for some air, "saving you."_

The ring turned and twisted in her fingers, around and around, over and over.

 _Emma leaned into Regina's kiss one last time and felt her still in her arms. She screamed into the cold, empty air._

The sob that rips out of Emma's chest reverberates through the house. Snow looks to Charming and nods for him to take Henry and Archie and go.

"Shhh, I have you, sweetie. I'm here." She pets her daughter's hair, rocking her back and forth in her arms.

 _The funeral was on one of those unseasonable warm, sunny Maine fall days. Emma stood with Henry next to the grave, twisting, turning the ring in her pocket, willing herself not to shatter._

Emma crumbles into her mother, letting her soothing murmurs wash over her. The numbness returns, her eyes stare at nothing, unfocused and hollow. "I can't believe it's been a year," she mumbles, her voice gravely and strained.

She twists, turns the never-worn diamond ring through her fingers, over and over.


End file.
